


Everybody Loves Rami

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Maylor if you squint, Multi, Rami is a cinnamom roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: The cast, plus Roger and Brian have a contest on who can make Rami blush the most.





	Everybody Loves Rami

Rami was taking a break from shotting, eating food from the buffet table. He isn't thinking of anything in particular while stuffing his food with stringed cheese catered just for him.

He looks up and sees Lucy from the other side of the set, looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes. He was truly the luckiest man in the world.

Lucy giggled at the sight of his beloved, who now realised he was still wearing a tube skirt and a wig and looked up again surprised. The woman winked at him and and Rami dropped the string cheese out of his mouth, his cheeks tainted red.

Two heads popped from the curtain behind the buffet table. One of them being Joe who ,was frowning at the scene with his wig still on, and the other one being Ben, who was still in full drag. The went behind again as soon as Lucy left.

"That didn't count" Joe said.

"Of course you would say that" Ben said annoyed "I still won, by a long shot may I add"

"No you did-"

"Did you see that?" Lucy now entered the scene, acting smugly "I totally win"

"Now you didn't" Ben and Joe said at the same time.

In that moment Gwilym walked into the room, already changed in his regular clothes. 

"What the hell are you three doing?" He said.

"We're trying to settle a bet"

"Wha-what? What kind of-"

"We're seeing who can make Rami blush the most"

Gwilym scoffed " That's stupid, Rami blushes all the time"

" That's why were seeing who can make him blush THE MOST" Ben emphasized.

Gwil just rolled his eyes. Ben, Lucy and Joe started arguing again. Gwil sighed and went outside.

Roger and Brian were talking by the limo they rented to go for lunch when they say him coming.

"Where is everyone else?" Roger asked.

Ironically enough, Gwilim blushed a little, getting second hand embarrassment from having to explain his castmates antics.

"They're fighting over a stupid bet" he said quietly.

"What kind of bet?" Said Brian.

"They want to see who can make Rami blush the most"

Roger and Brian exchanged glance for a second as if it they were having a telepathic conversation, then they nodded to each other.

Both of them went back inside the studios, leaving a confused Gwil and limo driver behind.

Both men entered the set and saw Lucy, Joe and Ben at each others throats, and a oblivious Rami scrolling though his phone by the catering table.

Brian went over the cast and put his hands over Joe's and Ben's shoulders. They turned around and looked at him.

"Children" he said quietly and then proceeded to follow Roger to when Rami was standing.

"Hey" Roger said. Rami looked up and smiled.

"Hey yourselves" his blues eyes sparkled.

Brian and Roger chuckled. 

"Great job on the scene today" the man with the mullet put a hand on Rami's shoulder, who looked down in embarrassment.

"It wasn't anything special"

" Believe me, we know when we see something special" Roger said as he took his phone out of his pocket"

"How about we take a selfie for a good day of work?"

"Sure!" Rami wouldn't denied a selfie with two legends.

Brian motioned for Rami to go in between them while the cast was watching them from afar.

"I wonder what are they planning" Gwilim said. No longer worried about missing lunch.

Rami put the phone in front of them, while Roger and Brian were next to him on both sides, with their arms behind Rami's waist.

"Say cheese!" And in that moment both men kissed Rami on each cheek, surprising the young man.

The photo perfectly captured that moment. Rami put his phone down, while his face went red as a firetruck.

All of the cast jaws dropped.

"Tag us in those pictures, alright?" Roger said while patting Rami on the back. Brian almost couldn't contain his laughter.

" uh- su- ohm s-sure" Rami was still in shock. His whole body on fire.

"You better get changed or were gonna miss the reservations"

The walked to the rest of the crew.

"You are both Gods" Lucy said.

"Yes"

"And you three will be paying for dinner"


End file.
